This invention relates generally to heat recuperators and is particularly related to a flue gas heat recuperating apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gas-to-liquid heat recuperating system which recuperates heat from the combustion gas of a direct-fired generator of an absorption machine.
In absorption refrigeration systems, it is conventional to supply external heat, usually in the form of steam or direct-fired combustion gas, to the generator in order to heat a weak absorbent solution, typically a lithium bromide solution, and thereby increase the concentration of the absorbent. The operation of a direct-fired absorption refrigeration system is known in the art and will not be described herein in detail. An example of an absorption system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,727 and is incorporated by reference herein.
Although the present invention can be used in association with a wide range of devices having flue gas recuperating capabilities, it is particularly well suited in conjunction with a generator of an absorption machine having a submerged bundle counterflow heat exchanger in the generator.
The herein described heat recuperator passes exiting flue gas from the combustion tubes of the direct-fired generator through a bubbler chamber filled with a liquid, such as water, to effect more efficient heat transfer which raises the overall efficiency potential of the absorption machine in which it is installed.